Jason is Incredulous
by Stialyna
Summary: Jason wonders what Percy Jackson has done to deserve so much respect. When he is told the tales of Percy, he doesn't believe it. So what happens when he meets the hero himself? One word; trouble.
1. Chapter 1

(**Diclaimer:** I do not own the Heroes of Olympus. It is an awesome book series, so I wish!)

* * *

><p><strong>Jason is Incredulous<strong>

Jason has roamed Camp Half-Blood. It made him wonder about what made this, Percy Jackson, so missed on by all the campers. It just wasn't believable. Children of the gods never agreed on something unless it was war and or battles. Demigods agreeing about them needing a specific hero with them, was just unheard of. What made him great; worthy of the amount of respect each camper - those who know him and even those who haven't - had for him? Was he as heroic as everyone made him out to be? No, he was a _Graecus_, and though he now respected them and befriended them, Romans were undoubtedly the stronger aspect of the gods themselves as well as their children.

He toppled Saturn's throne and defeated Krios! What did the son of the sea-god do? Though Jason have heard of the tales of the Greeks defending Olympus, he couldn't help but think that there was no way they could have succeeded. They must have gotten the gods' help. The gods not helping them during the war last summer, only helped Jason to become even surer, that the Greeks were too weak to defend Olympus without help from them.

Piper sidled up next to him when he passed the archery range. Gods, she was beautiful. He felt honoured to have her as his girlfriend, especially when that girl is a strong daughter of Aphrodite. There are some Greeks that are strong, Piper and Annabeth proved that. Annabeth was the deadliest wielder of a knife, his memories remembered that even Reyna had no matched skill against Annabeth. Piper. Piper must be the most powerful charm-speaker sired by Aphrodite and Venus. Not one of Venus's children possessed that ability. That also reminded him of Leo, for he wielding the power to control fire was unheard of any Vulcan's children possessing.

"Hey, Sparky. What's up?" Her melodious voice asked beside him.

"Not much, just wondering what this, Percy, did to claim the title of 'Hero of Olympus'." He began, "Juno swapped us, leaders, so that both aspects of demigods would unite against the war with Gaea, right?" Piper nodded at him, urging him to continue. "The camp hasn't made me their temporary leader, Piper. I'm failing, all because the campers look towards Annabeth, because she was Percy's subordinate." Piper looked at him with a shocked expression, and Jason became confused. Out of all the people he befriended and have known, he thought that Piper would understand how he felt. Piper proved him right, but not in a way he expected.

"Jason, I think you need to talk to Chiron about this. Annabeth is too focused on helping Leo build the Argo II, so I'd doubt she'd say much to you at all. Chiron'll probably be able to tell you about him and why it isn't wise to question why you have not been made leader at camp. You understand don't you? If you want questions to be answered, Chiron is the best person to go to. He won't exaggerate things and he won't tell you lies either. Trust me in this." With the speech Piper gave him, Jason decided he should go to Chiron. He pecked Piper on the lips and gave her a brief hug and a thanks before he made his way to the Big House.

"_Knock, knock_."

"Come in." A wise voice said.

Jason opened the door and stepped into Chiron's office. Behind him he could see a bulletin board with schedules and pictures of campers. One in particular, seemed to dominate the board. It was a picture of Chiron behind two teens. He identified the teens as Annabeth and who must have been Percy. They were all smiling, Annabeth was laughing as the picture was captured. She seemed to be happy, which shocked the son of Jupiter, he thought that it wasn't possible coming from a daughter of Athena to freely laugh or have fun. Percy was behind her, embracing her from behind. He had his head resting on top of Annabeth's lock of golden hair. He was beaming with a lop-sided smile. Chiron had his two hands rested on each of the teens' shoulders, It seemed to have been a sunny day, but all day was sunny in a demigods' camp. "Hi Chiron, can you tell me about Percy please? Piper suggested I go to you since Annabeth's busy. I wondered because, well, I'm supposed to arrive at the roman camp as one of the leaders of Camp Half-Blood, and I haven't done that..." Jason trailed off.

"Ah, yes. Well Percy came to this camp at the age of twelve. He didn't know anything about being a half-blood and when he came here with his protector, Pasiphae's son was hunting them. It was unfortunate that his mother was with him..." Chiron then proceeded to tell him about Percy's adventures and the battles he went through as well as his feats. "I'm sure that the camper's don't mean to offend you by not claiming you as their leader. They just feel secure with _something_ that is accustomed to them, this _something_ being a _someone_. Annabeth. So do not feel adversed here at camp, lad. It will do you no good. Percy doesn't go by his achievments, but by personality and character. He does not care for titles. Remember that and the quest to defeating Gaea will surely succeed."

By the end of it, Jason was incredulous at it all. A Greek couldn't have done that, no hero could have done that, except from the heroes of old. Jason didn't believe the stories Chiron told, and thought that Piper must have been mistaken of the mentor's character. Anyway, no one does the things like that and not want to take the glory of it. The only thing good about being a demigood is power and the right to boast and lay claim to credits.

As the days dwindled to the departure to Camp Jupiter, everyone seemed to start losing respect for the Roman at their camp. Jason had tried to convince the campers that they needed a strong leader. This insinuated that he thought, Annabeth, was weak. It angered the campers. Piper and Leo stood by him. If not for the fact that he was their bestfirend, they were sure that they would have started disliking him too.

Jason wondered what was wrong with the campers. He told a young Trivia (Hecate) girl of his accomplishments, "I slayed the Trojan Sea-monster and Toppled Saturn's throne after defeating Krios." He boasted about the legion he commands, about being a good praetor and Roman warrior, so he should have been made leader at Camp Half-Blood too. The girl humphed at him went to turning her back on him. Promptly walking away after the girl deserted him, Jason wondered what was wrong with the people there.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Disclaimer:** I do not own the Heroes of Olympus.)

* * *

><p><strong>Jason is Incredulous: Chapter 2<strong>

On the way to Camp Jupiter, Chiron had decided to stay at camp, leaving the head councilors of each cabin to go and a few of the young ones who had missed Percy. Jason felt dismayed at the old centaur for allowing that many to go with part of _The Seven_ in their journey to Jason's home. He felt it unnecessary for more Greeks to board the Argo II, albeit they were the ones who built it.

Jason felt strongly at the fact that more romans would make up the Seven, leaving only two spots for the Greeks in this great prophecy, for Leo and Piper.

So far, the only time that the other demigods spoke to him were to inform him something. _"It's time for dinner." "Thalia or Annabeth wants you." _The only ones who stuck by him were Leo and Piper.

Leo and Piper felt that Jason had a need to be _the_ leader. They've never seen this side of him before, but after he regained more of his memories he became...more...roman. They didn't understand why or how their counterpart could be so different in nature. They had the same parents only in different aspects so they should be similar. The only thing similar they found when comparing themselves to Jason was only that they wanted to win this war. Leo likes funny, Jason doesn't. Piper liked loving families and friends, Jason seemed to only care of strict militia.

When it came near to landing in the fields of Mars, Jason become more stoic and his aura emitted a strength of pride. The greek demigods tried to steer clear of him.

Thalia standing at the edge of the railing held on tightly, until her knuckles were white. She wanted her cousin back. He sure was a Kelp Head but he was her Kelp Headed brother from a different set of parents. Most of the times, her and Nico would think what it would've felt like to have Poseidon and Sally as their parents and Paul as their step-father. Those were the times where she would forget all about her real brother. Jason.

Thalia had wanted to raise a part of him that she could, to be a bit like her. She was Greek however, and Romans hated that. She always wondered, when her mind rested upon Jason, whether he loved her or not... Seeing him now in the flesh, she was surprised at first. His nature was easy-going, he was nice. All that she hoped he would grow into. Then came the memories; those Romans ruined the gentle boy who used to call her Matha. He wasn't able to call her Thalia back then. The last time she saw him, he had called her that, a mixture between Mama and Thalia.

As Thalia rested her chin on the railing, forgetting her surroundings, her phobia of heights diminished and she became unaware that she was beginning to rise into the air. Currents were pressured in places that allowed her to stay in the previous position she was in while suspended. She had closed her eyes and was envisioning the good times. Her reverie was broken and the spell that was shielding her heart became constructed again.

Stepping out beside Thalia, Annabeth was frazzled beyond belief. She was worried that the only one that was alongside her would forget her and move on. She was cleaned up though, she looked fresher than any of the other days since Percy's been missing. Thalia noticed that even with still the sad aura, she now had springs backing up her steps. Thalia was glad to see that her sister was back.

_When we get there, Kelp Head, you better remember her. You better. Or I'll shock you senseless. _

_To the gods, give us luck and blessings as we venture to regain balance in our world. Please let him remember me. Haven't we been through enough? Mum, what do you want me to do about this Mark of Athena?_

When the boat had landed on the field, roman soldiers greeted them with coldness as they began to do a defensive surrounding of the side that they had picked out to be their departure landing.

As the Greeks and Jason walked into their respective stances in front of the militia, the romans remained shields up, hands on the hilts of their swords ready to attack. Jason not seeing the two praetors standing in the midst of the army he had been in, walked forwards and announced himself. "Hello Romans, I am Jason Grace, your Praetor." Jason expected them to do their celebratory roar of approval, but heard none. He focused harder at them now.

Annabeth's calculated grey eyes were filmed with tears but held a certain air of power that the romans had only felt being around Minerva. They assumed that it was her and went to bow down in respect. They didn't care about Jason, respecting a diety was the wiser thing to do in this situation. Only one person didn't bow down. A son of a god possessing jet black unruly hair and ever-changing green eyes.

Reyna keeping her eyes drawn down, clearly said to Annabeth, "Lady Minerva, let me introduce myself. I am Reyna, daughter of Bellona and Praetor and Senate of the Twelfth Legion. To what pleasure do we receive your presence?"

Annabeth looked strangely at her, with a flash of remembrance, she then remembered the girl's sister that served her on Circe's island. All the Greeks laughed hard when they heard what Reyna said. It was laughable.

The romans feeling that the Greeks were disrespecting an Olympian, stood up from their crouch and drew their swords, bows and knives. The Greeks feeling the hostility began to crouch and hardened their stature. All apart from Leo and Piper who were still new to fighting in war and Jason who felt ashamed of the Romans. How could they not distinguish a demigod and a goddess?

Annabeth realising the escalating probability took a breath before repositioning herself in front of her comrades and family. "Reyna of Bellona, daughter of Rome, order your legion down!" Her voice held such a tone of demand that the legion didn't hesitate for Reyna's orders to stand down. "I am not Minerva, let me introduce myself and my family. My name is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena," the Romans gasped and were shocked to hear that this girl who stood upon their eyes was not the goddess herself. And she was Greek? How was that possible? Apart from Percy Jackson, they thought that other Greek demigods would be weak. They expected for the rest of the seven to be Romans having only one Greek in the fray.

Annabeth carried on with the introduction, not noticing that a certain son of Poeseidon was inching his way towards her. "Heroine and official Architect of Olympus, wielder of the tools of Daedulus. Thalia Grace, Lieuteneant of Artemis, daughter of Zeus, Heroine of Olympus and wielder of an Aegis. Clarrisse La Rue, daughter of Ares, slayer of the Drakon, reciever of Ares's blessing and Heroine of Olympus..." The introductions were carried on, and though the Romans were wary of the demigod crew, Reyna began to introduce her main secondary subordinates - leaders of the cohorts. She began to introduce Percy, but he was no where beside her.

When she felt it useless to introduce someone who was not there, she was done. Percy was in Annabeth's blind spot and stealthily began his move to scare her. it did not work.

As he reached his hand out to encircle half of her waist, Annabth stepped forwards before grabbing at the limb attached to it and judo flipping him.

The Romans did catch on and began to launch an attack at the Greeks. One of _theirs _had attacked their Praetor!


	3. Chapter 3

**(Disclaimer:** I do not own the Heroes of Olympus.)

* * *

><p><strong>Jason is Incredulous: Chapter 3<strong>

The Greeks' reflexes quickly accustomed themselves back into ready-battle stances. Connor and Travis Stoll positioned themselves into Kokutsu Daichu stances, arms up wielding their double-edged celestial swords. With their flying shoes - gifted from their father, Hermes - in unison they mentally commanded, 'Maia', before being launched airborne into the midst of the roman columns. Striking to the left and right with slashes, they parried away Roman lethal strikes, that would have eviscerated them, given the chance. Connor looked at Travis, his older brother.

"Bro! You wanna do Delta-Alpha-Three?"

Travis looked towards his brother, which wasn't hard, since he just suspended himself higher above the throng of demigods. He raised his eyebrow, "Are you kidding?"

Both simultaneously, grinned creepily in their over-zealousness and said, "Hell yeah!"

* * *

><p>Katie Gardner never knew how her life could be so hectic. All she ever wanted was to be out in nature, gardening - nurturing her plants with her siblings. It seemed however, that she could not just take a break! It has only been months since the Demigod World was thrown into battles and wars, and now after only an insignificant amount of time in peace, their family, just <span><em>had<em> to throw them back into the fray again. '_Here we go again..._' Katie groaned mentally. _Woosh_. Katie crouched low, dodging a swinging lance, before swiping her feet; tripping some unsuspecting Romans who judged her too poorly. Out of the ten Romans that surrounded her, (by using the flat surface of the blade and extending it while she was swiping), there was now only three. Two of them taking another of their comrade as they fell in disgrace. The Romans now were weary of her.

"Come at me." Katie said in a monotonous tone. With a come hither gesture, a pair of raised eyebrows, and a repositioned posture so that she stood straight in between the three remaining Romans; it off-setted the battle once more.

A girl swung her twin daggers at Seamus, who just in the nick of time dodged the right blade while meeting the strike of the other. '_This girl is good. With an attack from both the lower and mid sections of the body, it would make any of her enemies vulnerable for a minuscule amount of time towards an attack from-'_ Seamus quickly saw the ground rushing to meet his form, as another, but younger Greek demigod struck him with the back handle of his own blade, to his head. Knocking him incapable of speech, vision and hearing. _'-from another of her comrade...in the first few seconds of battle. ...why does my head ache?'_

Jason was furious at the moment. There were only 27 campers from Camp Half-Blood to beat, yet even the youngest of them were kicking some of the 50 plus Roman arses. Jason had to hand it to the Greeks. Romans may be bred to fight in wars, but Greeks were bred to fight their own individual wars - making them almost unbeatable in one-on-one combat. _'But seriously?! A ten year old is beating three of **my** lower soldiers?' _This was not making him look good at all. After talking up the reputation of the Legion, this was a serious bust. A thought came to Jason. He hasn't been here in eight months or so. Meaning that the lack of cohesion could be blamed upon the one who took his rightful place. Perseus Jackson. After all, leaders set the pace for their followers, in this case, soldiers. Jason looked towards the sky and imagined the face of Jupiter, as he grinned maniacally at his findings.

Lightning strikes could be heard, herding both the Romans and Greeks into a compacted area in the Field of Mars. All battles suddenly stopped at the ruckus as ozone was smelt by almost all. The cloud of dust dissipating back to the ground, settling to reveal a very mad Lieutenant of Artemis on a raised ground. "What in Hades are you all doing?!" Thalia roared. Mostly all of them shrunk, ruining their postures before they realised what they were doing and straightening themselves up. "We are here to settle peace and kindle harmony between our two armies to ready for the impending Second Giant War! Not fight each other until we win!"

"Who said that you'll win, _Graecus_?" A roman leader of the second cohorts spat out.

"Generally, 'Commander'," Thalia expressed 'commander' with the greatest impression she could muster, "When one's army is almost knocked out and strayed amongst a battlefield, you are losing and will lose to one's opponent before long." This was said with such mocking - a mock towards a chided child - that some Romans who hated the aforementioned commander, and almost all the Greeks, laughed. Or, somewhat tried to muffle it coughs were heard then. It looked as if the 'cold' or 'flu' was rising amongst each of their ranks; which was weird, since it wasn't even the Cold Season, yet. "To clarify, this Kelp-Head," she inclined her head towards a broad smiling Percy, who was embracing Annabeth not unlike the way Jason saw in the picture, "Is Ms. Bird-Brain's boyfriend. She's got a right to beat him up for leaving for eight months without contact."

"I believe you are right, Lieutenant. Though I cannot comment on your opinion of who has the right to beat who. May we speak of these matters you have spoken about in a more civilised setting?" Reyna, stepping off her pegasus, Skippy, asked towards Thalia and the risen Percy and Annabeth.

Nods were exchanged, and commands were barked out by the separate leaders, before the Roman soldiers dispersed - some carrying back their unconscious friends.

"But Reyna! You cannot just concede defeat. These are filthy Graecus!" Octavian protested all the way to the Senate. No one was inebriated enough to listen to him.

The Greeks now aligned back into their messy rankings, smiled proudly at one another, before dog-piling Percy when Reyna and the Romans turned to move. Jason watched on ashamed of what his Rome was turned and degraded into, from the time of his leave and the arrival of Jackson. He hated it even more when said person stepped towards him with a beaming countenance, stretching out his hand in a gesture of acquaintance.

"Hi, my name's Percy. Percy Jackson. You must be Jason Grace. I've heard loads about you!"

Grasping Percy's hand and squeezing as hard as he could to dominate the meeting, Jason got madder when no reaction was received from Percy. His hate grew more, trying to boil to the surface. "Yeah, I'm Jason, and I believe that you have something of mine."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Sorry for not updating sooner. Tests and mostly 'author's block' has stopped me from updating. I hope this was good enough for you all. Remember to review!

Thanks to, Monkey Dragon, for spotting a mistake of mine. I hope that the replacement is better than what I had before. Decided not to put 'insane' because to me, it would have made the Romans sound crazy. After all, Octavian did have a lot of followers. Maybe they were drunk from all the wine?


End file.
